Tic et Tac
Tic et Tac (Chip and Dale) sont deux tamias plus ou moins anthropomorphes apparaissant de manière récurrente dans les productions Disney. Bien que similaires et rarement apparus séparément, ils ont des personnalités distinctes, de même que quelques contrastes physiques. Tic a un petit nez noir et deux dents serrées, tandis que Tac dispose d'un nez rouge plus large et de deux dents adjacentes. Tic est davantage défini par son intelligence et non par la maladresse qui est le trait principal de Tac. Depuis 1943, ces deux rongeurs se sont fréquemment opposés à Donald mais aussi à Pluto, au cinéma, dans les séries de cartoons qui étaient dédiées à ces deux derniers. Ils ont aussi eu droit à trois court-métrages dont ils étaient les seuls protagonistes, de même qu'à une série télévisée portant leur nom (Tic et Tac, les rangers du risque), où ils étaient davantage humanisés, de 1989 à 1990. Ils apparaissent aussi régulièrement dans la saga vidéo-ludique Kingdom Hearts et Magic Kingdoms en dehors des deux jeu-vidéos fondés sur leur série télévisée. Présentation Personnalité Se différenciant particulièrement de l'altruisme affiché par Mickey, Minnie, Dingo ou Daisy, et plus occasionnellement Donald et Pluto, les deux tamias sont très souvent définis par l'égoïsme conservateur dont ils font preuve. Les deux personnages servent leurs propres intérêts, qu'ils soient alimentaires ou autres, et ne comprennent pas pourquoi on le leur reproche. Cet égoïsme avoisinant l'instinct animal, lié à l'ambiguïté de leur statut anthropomorphe, déranger ou énerver autrui ne leur pose pas de problème si c'est pour satisfaire leur curiosité ou obtenir quelque chose. Il est donc naturel qu'ils s'aient vus fréquemment opposés à Donald et Pluto, deux personnages aussi connus pour leur égoïsme relatif bien que non omniprésent. Cet égoïsme se voit converti en altruisme dans la série télévisée dont ils sont les protagonistes où aider et secourir autrui, à la manière de Bernard et Bianca, est leur mission primordiale. Dans la saga Kingdom Hearts, leurs fonctions d'ingénieurs Gummi, les amènent à seconder et informer Sora, Donald et Dingo dans leurs traversées cosmiques, ou à contruire une véritable machine destinée à encoder le Journal de Jiminy Cricket pour le Roi Mickey. Les deux tamias sont aussi connus pour leur curiosité, comme dans L'arbre de Noël de Pluto, notamment s'ils sentent quelque chose qui leur serait profitable. Tic est le cerveau du duo, étant plus ingénieux, intrépide et travailleur que son acolyte. Il peut ainsi être considéré comme une plus grande menace pour Donald et Pluto, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Cette opposition se retrouve dans Tic et Tac, les rangers du risque'', où Tic est bien plus habité par le sens du'' devoir, notamment domestique, et se montre plus sérieux que le paresseux et insouciant, voir épicurien, Tac, ce qui ne manque pas d'énerver Tic. Ce contraste rappellerait plus tard celui que forment Tigrou et Coco Lapin. Le sérieux de Tic fait ainsi que c'est Tac qui ressort comme plus le amical avec Gadget Le seul élément de conflit pouvant exister est lié à l'aspect romantique. Si le duo a fait jasé des spéculations relatives à leur potentielle liaison, bien qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de marques affectives poussées entre eux, l'attirance qu'ils éprouvent tous deux pour la belle Clarice dans Tic et Tac séducteurs en 1952 est source de rivalité. Leur capacité à éprouver des sentiments amoureux se retrouve aussi dans la série télévisée où les deux compères sont amoureux de Gadget mais ne peuvent le lui admettre, marquant leur timidité. Apparence Si la première apparition de Tic et Tac en fait des tamias réalistes, très semblables aux écureuils aperçus dans Blanche-Neige et les Sept nains'' en 1937, long-métrage fondant une forme d'animation réaliste,'' voir naturaliste, la hausse de la popularité et du temps à l'écran des deux personnages leur a fait prendre un "look" davantage cartoonesque et humanisé en vue de les rendre plus familiers aux spectacteurs. Le contraste physique entre les deux tamias étant définitivement marqué à partir de 1948, Tic a les dents serrés et un petit nez noir alors que Tac arbore un nez rouge plus gros, de même que deux dents plus saillantes. Au niveau des couleurs, le marron du pelage de Tic est nettement plus foncé que celui de Tac, ce dernier présentant un pelage bien plus clair. Dans la série télévisée Tic et Tac, les rangers du risque, Tic porte un chapeau d'aventurier gris marron et un blouson marron foncé tandis que Tac revêt une chemise hawaïenne à fleurs rouges. L'un rappelle ainsi Indiana Jones, personnage d'archéologue aventurier créé au cinéma par Steven Spielberg et George Lucas, et l'autre le personnage de Magnum, détective privé interprété par Tom Selleck dans la série télévisée des années 1980. Leurs habits concentrent ainsi l'esprit de la série : mystère et aventure, mais aussi le contraste entre leurs personnalités : la chemise de Tac symbolise son côté décontracté. Histoire Tic et Tac sont apparus pour la première fois le 2 avril 1943, anonymement, dans un court-métrage intitulé Pluto soldat, réalisé par Clyde Geronimi, dotés une apparence plus réaliste et moins différenciée. Le chien de Mickey y était chargé de surveiller un canon que les tamias avaient décidé d'utiliser comme une réserve de glands. Ils apparaissent ensuite à nouveau dans Les Locataires de Mickey en 1946, nominé pour l'Oscar du meilleur court-métrage, puis, nommés cette fois, dans Donald chez les écureuils (intitulé Chip and Dale en version originale) en 1947, tous deux réalisés par Jack Hannah. Ils adoptent ainsi un rôle récurrent dans les séries de court-métrage et répondent à la nécessité de voir Donald, leur plus grand adversaire, confronté à de nouveaux ennemis, ici des gloutons dont le seul objectif est de récolter et de provisionner de la nourriture. Ils sont alors passés du mouvement quadrupède à la marche bipède et d'une apparence réaliste à un "look" cartoonesque, signe de l'accroissement de leur popularité. Leur environnement est également significatif de ce changement dès lors qu'il s'« anthropomorphise » : ils utilisent un lit formé d'une boîte d'allumettes pour l'armature et de paille pour le matelas dans Les Locataires de Mickey, ce qui n'est pas sans rappeler un autre personnage humanisé : Jiminy Cricket dans Pinocchio (1940). Les noms des personnages, employés pour la première fois, de manière éponyme, en 1947, proviennent de l'ébéniste et créateur de meubles anglais Thomas Chippendale. Ils furent choisis par Jack Hannah après que son assistante, Bae Selke, prévoyant d'acheter un meuble comme cadeau de mariage, ait mentionné de le nom de Chippendale. La rime que le nom constitue avec le terme chip de chipmunk (tamia en anglais) a permis la nomination des deux personnages appelés à devenir récurrents. La différenciation caractérielle entre les deux tamias a quant à elle été suggérée par le scénariste Bill Peet tandis qu'en terme d'apparence, le contraste entre les deux (le petit nez noir et les dents serrés de Tic à l'opposé du gros nez rouge et des dents saillantes de Tac) est définitivement marqué dans Le petit déjeuner est servi le 5 novembre 1948, quatrième court-métrage dans lequel ils apparaissent. Signe de leur popularité croissante, ils font des apparitions dans les séquences Bongo, Roi du Cirque dans Coquin de Printemps (1947) et Johhny Pépin de Pomme dans Mélodie Cocktail (1948). Se devant en tant que personnages phares d'avoir également unecarrière en bande dessinée, les tamias apparaissent d'abord dans des adaptations de leurs court-métrages, la première étant celle des Locataires de Mickey, dessinée par Don Gunn. Ils se voient progressivement gratifiés d'aventures inédites, ayant droit à des magazines éponymes dont le tout premier est édité par Dell en novembre 1953 et comporte cinq histoires du dessinateur Ken Champin. Quatre-vingt-trois numéros se succèdent ainsi jusqu'au mois de mars 1984, édités par Gold Key à partir de décembre 1967. Les trois uniques court-métrages composant leur propre série, autre signe de leur popularité, les voit notamment tomber sous le charme de la belle tamia nommée Clarisse (Tic et Tac séducteurs en 1952), et confrontés à un ennemi alternatif, Pat Hibulaire (Tic et Tac au Far West en 1954). Après que les séries de court-métrages Mickey Mouse, Pluto et Dingo se soient vues arrêtées au début des années 1950, les tamias apparaissent encore quelques années dans la série Donald Duck avec, pour cartoon final, Ohé Donald, en 1956. Ils feront plus tard un caméo dans Le Noël de Mickey, en 1983. De 1989 à 1990, ils sont les vedettes de la série télévisée Tic et Tac, les rangers du risque, où ils adoptent des rôles similaires à ceux de Bernard et Bianca, étant deux rongeurs spécialisés dans la résolution de problèmes animaux et humains et confrontés à divers antagonistes. Leurs comportements y sont encore davantage humanisés : les deux rongeurs sont vêtus et vivent en ville. Ils y sont affublés de plusieurs compagnons : Gadget, Jack et Ruzor. La compagnie réalise avec eux la même stratégie, consistant à profiter du capital de sympathie de personnages phares, qu'avec les séries La Bande à Picsou et les Nouvelles Aventures de Winnie l'Ourson, produites dans la même période. La série télévisée d'animation Mickey Mania (1999-2001) les fait revenir durablement sur la scène aux côtés de nombreux autres personnages phares ou récurrents, notamment leurs adversaires Donald et Pluto. Ils apparaîtront ainsi ensuite dans les séries Tous en boîte et La Maison de Mickey, de manière récurrente. Cette dernière marque leur première apparition en trois dimensions, en dehors de la saga Kingdom Hearts. Ils n'y ont pas de conflit avec Donald ou Pluto, probablement du fait que l'audience visée par la série soit un très jeune public. Apparitions Cinéma= Étant les opposants récurrents de Donald et de Pluto, les tamias apparaîtront dans environ vingt-deux court-métrages, réalisés par Jack Hannah ou Clyde Geronimi, au grand écran, dont trois correspondant à leur propre série cinématographique : Drôle de Poussin (1951), Tic et Tac séducteurs (1952) et The Lone Chipmunks (1954), symptomatique de leur popularité. Ni Donald, ni Pluto n'y apparaissent, au contraire de leur dulcinée, Clarisse, qui fait là son unique apparition à l'écran, et du méchant Pat Hibulaire. Après l'arrêt des séries de court-métrages, ils feront encore au cinéma une apparition caméo dans Le Noël de Mickey, sorti en 1983. L'un y monte sur les épaules de l'autre pour accrocher une boule au sapin durant la fête à laquelle Ebenezer Scrooge, interprété par Picsou, a participé étant jeune. |-| Vidéo= ''Mickey, il était une fois Noël'' Tic et Tac apparaissent dans la première des trois parties, centrée sur Riri, Fifi et Loulou. Vivant dans un arbre dans la jardin de Donald, ils ouvrent leurs cadeaux le jour de Noël, scène qui se répète ensuite quotidiennement après que les canetons aient souhaité un Noël sans fin. Après que Riri ait lancé une boule de neige sur eux, Tic lui rend la pareille. Les canetons jettent plus tard un objet dans leur arbre qui se révèle être un sachet de noix constituant leur présent. Lorsque le temps reprend son court, Tic et Tac jettent leurs décorations de Noël et nettoient leur logis. ''Mickey, la magie de Noël (2001) Juste après que leur court-métrage connu, ''L'arbre de Noël de Pluto, Tic et Tac sortent d'un petit sapin artificiel et sont remarqués par Pluto. Lorsqu'il devient agressif, ils lui collent un auto-collant Ne pas ouvrir avant Noël, exactement comme à la fin du cartoon de 1952. |-| Télévision= ''Mickey Mania (1999-2001) Tic et Tac sont des personnages récurrents dans la série, toujours ennemis jurés de Donald Duck. Dans l'épisode ''Le gâteau aux noix notamment, les tamias s'opposent à Mickey Mouse dans le but d'obtenir le dernier sachet de noix du supermarché. Cela reflète la relative évolution opérée en ce qui concerne la personnalité de la souris, moins idéale que dans sa série cinématographique d'antan. ''Tous en boîte (2001-2004) Tic et Tac apparaissent souvent en tant qu'invités du club tenu par Mickey Mouse. Les deux sont aperçus en train de serrer la main de Donald Duck dans le générique de la série. L'épisode ''Tic et Tac est centré sur eux. Ils y passent leur soirée à dérober les sacs de noisettes des invités tout en échappant à Donald. Une publicité à la fin de l'épisode montre qu'ils ont leur propre compagnie de stockage où ils gardent tout ce dont on n'a pas besoin. Dans La nuit des dames, Minnie les engages pour accomplir un numéro de danse. Dans Demandez à Von Drake, le professeur les inclue dans sa liste chantée des invités Disney. Dans le Le club de la dinde, Donald les critique en clamant qu'il ne comprend rien de ce qu'ils disent, ce à quoi Daisy rétorque qu'elle ne le comprend pas non plus. ''La Maison de Mickey (2006-) Les tamias sont des personnages récurrents dans la série où ils sont les amis de Mickey et ne semblent plus avoir de conflit avec Donald et Pluto. Dans ''Coco le singe de Dingo, Tic et Tac sont les principaux suspects derrière la disparition des noix de coco de la jungle. Dans Le chapeau penseur de Dingo, ils offrent les noix dont Clarabelle a besoin dans sa quête. Dans le Pays des Merveilles, ils interprètent les rôles de Tweedle Dee et Tweedle Dum. Dans les épisodes spatiaux, leurs sosies extraterrestres apparaissent en tant que complices du Pat Hibulaire extraterrestre. ''Mickey Mouse (2013-) Tic et Tac apparaissent dans l'épisode ''Promenade dans l'espace dans lequel Mickey laisse Pluto sortir du vaisseau en combinaison pour qu'il se soulage. Il lui lance ensuite un frisbee qui révèle être un mini-vaisseau piloté par Tic et Tac, en colère. Après que Pluto s'est mis à les pourchasser, les deux compères parviennent à lui échapper sur les anneaux d'une planète. |-| Parcs Disney= Tic et Tac font partie des personnages que l'on peut le plus facilement rencontrer dans tous les parcs Disney du monde et apparaissent fréquemment dans les parades. Dans le Disneyland Resort américain, ils peuvent être rencontrés dans de nombreux endroits, dont Main Street, USA et Mickey's Toontown, ce dernier présentant l'attraction Chip 'n' Dale's Treehouse qui se déroule dans l'arbre dans lequel ils vivent. Dans le jeu de rôle interactif Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, ils possédaient leur propre carte magique mais seulement pour les visiteurs ayant participé à la Mickey's not-So-Scary Halloween Party en 2012. |-| Bandes-dessinées= À partir de 1946, Tic et Tac apparaissent dans plus de deux mille histoires différentes, notamment italiennes (621 entre 1955 et 2012) et américaines (588 entre 1946 et 1984). Ils sont le plus souvent mis en scène dans des aventures qui leur sont propres étant donné que Donald ne partage avec eux que 420 histoires entre 1948 et 2016. Quant à Pluto, ils ne le retrouvent que dans 28 histoires entre 1946 et 2012. Ils y côtoient de nouveau leur dulcinée commune, Clarisse, dans 276 histoires entre 1957 et 2009. Appartenant également à l'univers de la forêt, ils partagent des péripéties avec de multiples autres personnages Disney, dont Pan-Pan, Fleur et Dame Chouette de Bambi, Basile et Boniface de Mélodie du Sud et le Grand Méchant Loup. Leurs trois amis de la série Tic et Tac, les rangers du risque : Gadget, Jack et Ruzor, ne les secondent que dans 55, 47 et 35 histoires environ, jusqu'à 2011. La bande-dessinée développant l'univers de nombreux personnages Disney, dont Mickey, Donald ou José Carioca, la famille de Tic et Tac est ainsi créée, avec leur grand-mère, Nonna Coppia, qui partage le nez rouge de Tac, et leur soeur, Chattie Chipmunk, mère de leurs neveux Zip et Zap. |-| Jeux-vidéos= ''Série Kingdom Hearts (2002-) Les tamias sont des personnages récurrents de la saga en tant qu'ingénieurs Gummi, chargés par le Roi Mickey de s'occuper de vaisseaux, destinés à voyager entre les mondes, qu'il a lui-même conçus à partir des blocs Gummi formant les barrières entre les différents mondes. Disposant d'un gigantesque garage en dessous du Château Disney, Tic et Tac assistent ainsi souvent Sora, Donald et Dingo dans leurs aventures. Ils leur procurent diverses informations, comme le fait que la Forteresse Oubliée soit assombrie par les ténèbres dans ''Kingdom Hearts II ou l'apparition d'ennemis durant leurs traversées entre les mondes, et guident le joueur lorsqu'il élabore ses propres vaisseaux Gummi. Dans l'épisode Birth by Sleep, situé dix ans avant le premier épisode, les tamias officient la course aux bolides durant le Festival des Rêves de Disneyville et voient d'un mauvais oeil les tricheries du Capitaine Dark, alias Pat Hibulaire. Lors du concours du festival, ils votent pour Terra. Dans l'épisode Coded, ils conçoivent notamment, sur demande du Roi Mickey, un ordinateur permettant d'encoder les données du Journal de Jiminy Cricket dans lesquelles une version digitale de Sora va pouvoir s'aventurer. ''Kinect Disney Adventures (2011) Tic et Tac sont des personnages que l'on peut rencontrer devant leur arbre dans ''Mickey Toontown et dansent également dans un mini-jeu parade. Ils demandent aussi au joueur de localiser de la nourriture pour eux. Voix Voix originale Dans leur court-métrage d'origine, le langage des tamias est obtenu en accélérant leur voix parlée qui est assurée par une employée du studio, jamais créditée. Leurs voix reconnaissables sont ensuite données par Helen Sibert, jeune fille du département peinture, Dessie Flynn, secrétaire des bureaux de direction, et Jim MacDonald, bruiteur du studio connu pour avoir été la deuxième voix de Mickey Mouse après que les effets néfastes du tabac aient nui à la capacité de Walt Disney à assurer la voix de sa souris fétiche. La polyvalence de leurs doubleurs rappelle ainsi celle du co-créateur des studios, obligé d'assurer lui-même plusieurs étapes de la production de Steamboat Willie (1928) du fait du manque de moyens, ou de'' scénariser aussi bien les court-métrages que les bandes-dessinées au début des années 1930.'' Dans Donald forestier (1949), Tic et Tac se disputent après être tombés dans un piège. Lorsque la caméra passe à l'extérieur de la boîte, leur dialogue est alors une version accélérée de la narration entendue dans Chevalier d'un jour (1946) avec Dingo pour protagoniste. Depuis 1988, Tic est doublé par Tress MacNeille, voix officielle de Daisy Duck, tandis que Tac est interprété par Corey Burton, voix de nombreux personnages Disney, bien que Tress MacNeille ait assuré les voix des deux tamias dans les séries Mickey Mania, Tous en boîte'' et la Maison de Mickey. Dans la série télévisée dont'' ils sont les héros, ils se voient notamment bénéficier d'un sens complet de la parole du fait de leur statut scénaristique. Voix française Béatrice Belthoise double Tic dans tandis que Philippe Videcoq double Tac dans Tic et Tac, les rangers du risque. Dans la saga Kingdom Hearts'', Béatrice Belthoise continue de doubler Tic tandis que'' Jean-Claude Donda double Tac. ar:سنجب وسنجوب en:Chip and Dale es:Chip y Dale it:Cip e Ciop nl:Knabbel en Babbel pt-br:Tico e Teco ru:Чип и Дейл sr-el:Čip i Dejl Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Personnage masculin Catégorie:Groupe Catégorie:Personnage des parcs Disney Catégorie:Personnage de Kingdom Hearts Catégorie:Personnage de jeux vidéo Catégorie:Duo Catégorie:Personnage neutre